


a day of sorrow

by solomonTS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonTS/pseuds/solomonTS
Summary: an attempt to experiment with how the force interacts with strong emotions





	a day of sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> not finished but i'm working at it, sorry its so short

It had started out like a average day, little did he know today his life as it was would end. The day had started normally enough, his wife needed some produce from the market so he headed out to pick up what was needed. He spent a few hours at the market browsing, haggling and drinking in the sounds and smells of the city. There were more patrols of the white clad troopers then he remembered last time he had gone to the market, the few vendors he mentioned it to said the empire was clamping down on them but he payed little mind to it he had ran far and hid well since the empire as its first act had attacked the temple. He was sure that they were not after him here and they thought him dead either in the uncounted masses at the temple or in what ever desolate planet he ran too, there was little thought in his mind that the local garrison might have suspicions of the local healer.

He had just about finished the grocery list when the first explosion echoed though the streets. He had to fight the urge to rush toward it, he wasn't a jedi, not anymore and he hadn't hidden his long to give himself away like that. He had just finished his purchase and started homeward when he saw where the second had come from, the same direction as he was heading. He dropped the bags the groceries far from his thoughts and started to run faster then any normal man could. He shoved though the stunned crowds pushing himself faster, hoping that he was wrong, hoping that he was over reacting and the fears that clouded his thoughts were uncalled for. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the troopers before he had crashed through them knocking a few to the ground “hey” one shouted after him and he could barely pull himself from his thoughts to shout back an apology before he rushed on.

He turned the last corner and his hopes were dashed, there was his apartment block wreathed in smoke and flame.


End file.
